renxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MCvsBK
Ronald McDonald Ads! I'm lovin' that, you got many layers just like Big- Mac! You already put mass, in the word mascot, remove the- hat! My name is Ronald, you got a head so big call it- Bobble! Went to McDonald, came there with your queen so I could- Whopper! Rain on your parade, this is the real deal not a prince's game of- Charades! Don't have a buffet, I'll still make you need to go take a number- 8! Any animal would eat it, got one of them saying that They're- Great! Bigger than you by age, come from the 1950s to- date! Silly Burger King, those tiny burgers that you sell are for- kids! You joined with the Simpsons, turn your entire menu into a- slip! Not letting you come in my house, not by the beard of your- chin! I'll make the King moody, so go ahead you can suck my- Burger King This is Club Kitchen no lies, you're only here for your fries, Sweet burn, apply a cup full of ice, let litte kids live their lives, Head's big just like my franchise, whopped you since 1959, You'll get served by me call it fast food, they like the burger just fine, I'm the King you are the Joker, won't play your card in a game of Poker, You're a prank now where's the camera? You're probably just a dude that's mediocre, Don't need shoes up to my knees, I've got me a Magic Ring, When we open up, you better prepare to Wake Up to the King, Have it your way, but it takes two hands to handle the truth, BKT Perry, then we might understand all those colors on you, Don't need to bother little kids, while I'm advertising, When we open up, you better prepare to Wake Up to the King, 1 2 3 4 Ronald McDonald Chorus! You said that line twice, I'm tired of you and your- slogan! Don't hate on these colors, you're making fun of Hulk- Hogan! You better McStop, or else I run the monarchy over with a- truck! This smile's known around the world, when it comes to you nobody gives a- But, hold on a minute, like the kids, I'll see from from here all the way to the- hospital! When's the last time you were on TV, you a King? Come on that's- Impossible! I'll serve you like a family meal, as they scream in shock I drop the- Mac! So I'll hand you a kids meal, people barely know you you're stuck in the- past! I'm a joy and phobia, you're a King with no Kingdom, a chicken with no- wings! You're full of tricks of the camera, but in front of kids you can't do a single- thing! Laugh at my fries but your Queen liked them, so get of that wooden throne- Prince! When my store opens, you either eat, play, or get out, so suck my- 1 2 3 4